<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>True Love Always Finds Us by Farah_Rose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813093">True Love Always Finds Us</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose'>Farah_Rose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Im Jaebum | JB, Alpha Jackson Wang, Alpha Jeon Jungkook, Alpha Kim Taehyung | V, Alpha Kim Yugyeom, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Choi Youngjae, Omega Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Omega Mark Tuan, Omega Park Jimin (BTS), Omega Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Other Additional Tags to Be Added</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 12:02:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,038</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25813093</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Farah_Rose/pseuds/Farah_Rose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
            <p>Follow the journey of Omegas Mark and cousins Jinyoung and Jimin as they navigate life and hopefully fall in love in the process.</p>
          </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Im Jaebum | JB/Mark Tuan, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Park Jinyoung/Jackson Wang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>True Love Always Finds Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Follow the journey of Omegas Mark and cousins Jinyoung and Jimin as they navigate life and hopefully fall in love in the process.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I found this saved in my drafts and couldn't remember when I saved it. 🤣 I edited it and decided to post to see if anyone will be interested in reading. It's my first ever attempt at an ABO, please be patient with me! Also I am terrible at smut but I will try my best when the story comes to that.</p>
<p>Enjoy. :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mark hyung.” Mark groaned at the exasperated tone used to call his name. He peaked through the top of his book to see Jinyoung tapping his foot impatiently while glaring at him.</p>
<p><br/>
“Can I help you?” He asked the other man, his expression blank.</p>
<p><br/>
“We need to be ready in a few hours for the gathering. Please put the book down and get to the bathhouse.” Jinyoung sighed, his black hair slightly damp from his own bath.</p>
<p><br/>
“What’s the point of this?” Mark scoffed. “I am not interested in finding a mate, Jinyoung. So I have no reason to be there.” He turned around the sofa, facing his back towards Jinyoung. In hind sight, that was a bad idea. “It’s not like any of the alphas try anyway.” He muttered under his breath hoping the other man didn’t hear. Thankfully for Mark, he didn’t seem to.</p>
<p><br/>
“It doesn’t matter hyung. Head Alpha wants everyone there. You are still required to be there as part of this pack. You can take your book and read just like last year, but you need to at least show your face.” The younger man reached over him and grabbed the book out his hands. “Head Omega Lim would be very sad if her favourite omega isn’t there.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Hey.” Mark pouted. “I am older than you.” He made grabby hands to try and reach for his book, with minimal effort. He was extremely comfortable on the sofa. “You keep forgetting that one of her actual biological sons is an omega too.” He rolled his eyes.</p>
<p><br/>
“I will treat you as older when you start acting like it and not be a pouty baby.” Jinyoung countered. “You want your book back don't you?” He smirked. “Besides, even Youngjae jokes about the fact that you’re his mom’s favourite.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Fine.” Mark agreed, albeit reluctantly, arms crossed across his chest. “Why does Head Alpha Lim want all us there any way?” He stood and stretched his muscles.</p>
<p><br/>
“Jaebeom has returned from his training in the forest. This will his first gathering since he presented and Head Alpha wants all omegas present for the meeting because he's hoping Jaebeom finds a mate soon.” Jinyoung explained, absentmindedly, his voice slightly muffled from behind the walls of their hut. </p>
<p><br/>
Mark gasped silently. It’s been two years already since Jaebeom went into the forest for training. He sat up on the couch thinking about the last time he saw Jaebeom. He wonder if Jaebeom even remembered that. It felt like so long ago. Mark stood, shaking his head to get rid of the wondering thoughts. Better he be realistic than be stuck in an incomplete fantasy.</p>
<p><br/>
Jinyoung was in his room gathering his best clothes from their shelves. He gently laid them out on the bed and assessed his options. He was so engrossed in his task that he screamed when a hand touched his shoulder. </p>
<p><br/>
“Holy Luna!” He shouted. “You almost scared the soul out of me.” He pressed his hand to his chest in order to calm his raging heart.</p>
<p><br/>
“Do not take the Goddess' name in vain, Park Jinyoung. Shame on you.” Mark laughed, shaking his finger in Jinyoung’s direction.</p>
<p><br/>
Jinyoung’s eyes narrowed, shooting metaphorical daggers at Mark. The other omega having taking his time to catch his breath. “I wasn’t going to do this before but since you decided to be a thorn in my side.” </p>
<p><br/>
That was the only warning Mark got. Jinyoung stalked to the front door, pulling it open and peering outside. “Aha!” he exclaimed brightly when he spotted who he was looking for. “Park Jimin!” He yelled for his cousin. </p>
<p><br/>
Mark blanched when he heard a response. “You wouldn’t.” He took small steps back to his own room next to Jinyoung’s . </p>
<p><br/>
“Wouldn’t I?” He laughed maniacally, predatory eyes fixated on the retreading man. Jinyoung pushed the door all the way open to reveal his cousin Jimin standing there, prettily and innocent. Even the bravest and most stoic them call couldn’t resist the charm of Park Jimin.</p>
<p><br/>
“You called hyung.” He looked back and forth between Mark and Jinyoung slightly confused but much amused at the situation.</p>
<p><br/>
“I have a job for you my little fairy cousin.” Jinyoung grabbed him by the shoulders, dragging him inside, slamming the door shut.</p>
<p><br/>
“Park Jinyoung no!” Mark screamed.</p>
<p><br/>
“Park Jinyoung yes! Jiminie grab him!” He instructed when Mark turned and ran for his room. Jimin was still at a lost but he followed his cousin’s instruction. He ran and leaped over the sofa, flipping in mid hair to land in front of Mark’s door, meeting the gaze of a surprised Mark.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hello Markie hyung.” He said happily, his eyes disappearing into crescents as he smiled cutely.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hello Jimin.” Mark sighed. He knew Jinyoung was already behind him.</p>
<p><br/>
“So.” Jinyoung sling an arm across Mark's shoulders as he addressed Jimin. “I have summoned you here today to help me with a mission. A mission so difficult that it might seem impossible but one I am willing to partake in and I am confident you can help me. The Park clan are a fearless breed.” </p>
<p><br/>
Jimin laughed at his theatrics. “Hyung, I love you but please get to the point." Mark huffed in agreement. "I have to help Tae with the decorations. Luna Lim is going all out for Jaebeom hyung.” </p>
<p><br/>
“Alright.” Jinyoung rolled his eyes. “We.” He pointed to Jimin and himself, “are going to give Mark hyung a make over, make up and all for the gathering later.” He smirked, looking proud of himself.</p>
<p><br/>
Jimin gasped, clapping his hands together and jumping in excitement. “That is a wonderful idea!” He squealed.</p>
<p><br/>
“Please no. I have done nothing to deserve this.” Mark pleaded, his eyes opening to it’s max capacity mimicking that off a sad bunny.</p>
<p><br/>
Jimin, who was accustom to those antics because he taught at the elementary school in the village with his best friend Taehyung, cupped Mark's cheeks in his small and soft hands. “Hyung, you are an amazing person. You are selfless and giving. And you are very much attractive. You do not have to be alone forever. Please give this gathering a chance to at least get to know an someone.” Jimin said softly, returning the pleading eye gesture right back at Mark. He was powerless to object. Park Jimin was just too damn cute for his own good. Which ever Alpha scooped him up was in for the biggest challenge of their life. </p>
<p><br/>
Although Mark had to try once last retort. “Why do I need make up if you think I’m already attractive?” he asked sadly.</p>
<p><br/>
Jimin and Jinyoung chuckled, seeing right through him. “You don’t need the makeup because you’re unattractive hyung.” Jinyoung said. “You wear it to build some confidence. It will be a mask you can hide behind, a persona if you will, and be whoever you want to be. Try new things. And at the end of it all, you can simply leave it all behind if you don’t like it.”</p>
<p><br/>
Jimin looked at him, eyebrows farrowed in confusion. “That made no sense to Mark hyung's situation.” He stated nonchalantly, Mark laughed at Jinyoung’s sour expression to the statement.</p>
<p><br/>
“He’s usually better than this at giving pep talks but I think he’s a little distracted.” Jimin whispered to Mark.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hyung, the makeup will give you confidence, Jinyoung hyung was right about that. If I’m being honest with you, you do not need makeup to be beautiful. But with the right kind of highlights and eye shadows, it will simply accentuate what you already have without taking away your identity. And I’m dying to make up your face hyung. You have the perfect bone structure.” </p>
<p><br/>
He was grateful to the cousins for so many reasons. Mark sighed. “Has anyone ever told you no, Jimin?” Jinyoung snorted at the question.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hmm.” Jimin pretended to think about it. “Not that I know of.” He laughed. “You’re not alone Mark hyung. I’m doing hyungie's make up too.” He smiled at Jinyoung. </p>
<p><br/>
“Why do you need to do my make up? I can do it myself just fine. Thank you very much.” Jinyoung turned to return to his room.</p>
<p><br/>
“Oh but Jackson hyung will be there.” Jinyoung stopped in his tracks but didn’t turn around. “The Wang Pack are visiting and I think the Jeon Pack will be here too. I visited Bam's shop earlier today and he confirmed that the Wang hunt finished earlier than scheduled. This gathering is going to be a lot larger than usual because of Jaebeom hyung’s return.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Oh.” It sounded more like a whisper. Mark and Jimin watched the wheels in Jinyoung’s head began to turn, slowly processing Jimin’s words. They counted silently from the number five to four to three to two then finally one.</p>
<p><br/>
“OH MY GODDESS!!!!” Jinyoung screamed, running into his room. “None of these clothes with do. Shit! I need to get my best out. Why didn’t you tell me this before Park Jimin?!! I need to be ready. Oh no! Where’s my make up? Does anyone know if Bam's shop is still opened?? I need a new white silk blouse to wear with my leather pants.” </p>
<p><br/>
Mark and Jimin looked at each other for a moment before both omegas burst into laughter. Jinyoung growled at them. “I am glad that you both find humour at my dilemma.”</p>
<p><br/>
Mark calmed down first, while Jimin giggled silently next to him. “Anyone can see how far gone Jackson is for you, Jinyoungie.”</p>
<p><br/>
“Honestly hyung, you could wear the ugliest and most tattered furs you own and he will still look at you like you’re the most beautiful person in the room. He always does.” Jimin added, walking to pull his cousin in a comforting embrace.</p>
<p><br/>
“Thank you Minnie.” Jinyoung closed his eyes, seeking comfort in Jimin’s scent before pulling away. He kissed Jimin on the forehead and smiled at them. “Sorry for snapping. I guess I’m more nervous than I thought.” He admitted, sighing. “He told me he might not be able to make it but if he does, expect the courting of a lifetime.”</p>
<p><br/>
“That is so romantic. Jackson hyung is going to woo the slick out of you.” Jimin snickered at Jinyoung’s shocked expression because of his scandalous comment.</p>
<p><br/>
“Please let me believe you’re my innocent baby cousin for just a while longer.” Jinyoung pleaded.</p>
<p><br/>
“No promises hyung.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Any way. I got to get ready. Yugyeom says that the Jeon pack has some really sexy Alphas and I hope to snag a good one tonight. I'll come back and make you up hyung.” He stopped at the door, sparing one last glance, first at Jinyoung standing at his room entrance and then to Mark who was hunched down quietly creeping towards the safety of his own room.</p>
<p><br/>
“Hmm.” Jimin tapped his chin with his index finger. “I forget something.” He stalked back into  the house, grabbing Mark by his arm and with enough force he could muster whilst remaining gentle, he dragged a reluctant Mark out the door with him. They could still hear Jinyoung’s laughter ringing out as the door closed.</p>
<p><br/>
“You are extremely strong for an omega so tiny.” Mark grumbled making Jimin laugh as they approached the omega bathhouse. </p>
<p><br/>
“The perks of always being underestimated.” Jimin winked before walking confidently into the bathhouse with a reluctant Mark closely behind.</p>
<p><br/>
This was going to be the longest night of his life, Mark thought as he was meticulously scrubbed and washed. He wasn’t going to admit this to the Park cousins but his hair felt silky and his skin was smooth. He hadn’t felt this good in years. Maybe Jimin was an actual fairy.</p>
<p><br/>
By the time Jimin dropped him off to his house, Mark was a whole new person. His hair was combed, his make up was done. After a quick stop at Bam's clothing shop, Mark was dressed in an entire new outfit that was apparently preordered by Jinyoung. Mark couldn’t even be angry, the clothes fitted him excellently. But he had to hide his smile when he went home because he didn’t want the Park cousins to get the satisfaction. He was petty that way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Welp, that was my first chapter. I don't have a plan or schedule for this. I am completely winging it here. Anyways, wish me luck with inspiration! Hahah.</p>
<p>I hope everyone is having a wonderful day with the hope for a better tomorrow. Please stay safe and social distance if you can! You all extremely precious and important!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>